


A Wanderer's Best Friend

by UltimateSin



Series: Humans Loving Animals [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSin/pseuds/UltimateSin
Summary: What does it take for a human to forget their humanity? How fragile in the human mind? Are humans nothing but animals themselves?Questions that have perhaps been asked by psychologists before. This is the story of Alyssa, the Lone Wanderer, and her... relations with man's best friend.
Relationships: Dogmeat/Female Lone Wanderer
Series: Humans Loving Animals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072406
Kudos: 20





	A Wanderer's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wrote around a thousand or so words before I changed my mind. I’m doing something a little different to my previous offerings. It starts out smutty then turns into something quite psychological and mostly non-smutty. Doubt it’s realistic but, then again, this is a story about a woman fucking a dog, so once I started down the route, I went with it to see where it led.
> 
> Have fun either way!

Alyssa found Dogmeat busy fighting off a trio of raiders. Having spent at least two weeks exploring the wasteland so far, she was already used to the horrors on display and the barbarity on offer. The fact an innocent dog was being attacked just… pissed her off. Armed with little more than a 10mm pistol, she raised it and fired slowly. The first shot missed, but it drew their attention. The next four shots all found their marks. Years of training in the vault paid off as she dropped all three.

Two still lived, but a second bullet in the head ended the threat.

Placing the pistol back in the band of her military trousers, she walked over to the dog, kneeling down as it looked at her with curiosity. “You okay, boy?” she asked softly. Holding out a hand, she let the dog sniff her first before she gently stroked its head. “I won’t hurt you, boy. Are you hurt?”

She checked the dog for any sort of visual injuries. Apart from being a little dirty, he seemed in relatively good health. Rising tall, she asked, “Where’s your owner?”

The dog whimpered as it stood up and hobbled towards the nearby shed. Inside, she found the bloodied, dead body of a man, the dog whimpering as he sat down next to him. Checking for signs of life, she knew enough to recognise the man was long dead. Kneeling back in front of the dog, she stroked his head. “I’m sorry, boy. He’s gone. But you could always come with me. Not a lot of fun walking the wasteland by myself.”

The dog started to pant. Checking the collar, she noticed a tag that had a name on it. “Dogmeat?” she asked herself. The dog barked, though, so that told her what she needed to know. “Okay, Dogmeat. I’m going to check this place for supplies, then we’ll head off. Sound good?”

The dog barked again before it turned to its own, whimpering as it licked the face of the dead man. Alyssa thought it was the dog’s way of saying goodbye. Grabbing the supplies she needed, heading outside to wait, Dogmeat wandered out a couple of minutes later, still hobbling slightly. Kneeling again, she took his left paw in hand, gently feeling up his leg. “Don’t think it’s broken, but I could give you part of a stimpak to feel better.”

Despite it obviously not liking needles, growling when she pulled it from her bag, it still allowed her to inject the serum that would immediately heal any wounds he had. Within minutes, the dog was happily trotting alongside her, apparently happy to be on the open road.

Alyssa’s life hadn’t been easy since leaving the vault. She’d felt rather lonely since leaving. She hadn’t liked leaving Amata behind, her first girlfriend and lover, the woman she’d lost her virginity to, and they had laid together often, expressing hopes and dreams they knew would never come to fruition. Even being together would be frowned upon. Women were expected to be with men to ensure population growth. So all of their experimenting took place in the privacy of her bedroom. Her father knew all about it, of course, accepting that she was young and wanted to enjoy life before settling down.

Having Dogmeat by her side was some sort of companionship, at least. He couldn’t talk, but he seemed to understand much of what she had to say. With only a small fire and bedroll, she had spent nearly every night since leaving the vault out in the elements. Getting into her bedroll that night, Dogmeat lay on the other side of the fire, so she opened the bedroll and beckoned him to join her. He did so happily and she would admit it felt good to cuddle into him… though he needed a good wash.

Life continued as normal otherwise, Alyssa seeming to criss-cross the wasteland, as not only was she searching for her father, but she was helping numerous other civilians solve all manner of problems. But it earned her caps, which she desperately needed.

A week or so after she’d met and taken Dogmeat with her, she was woken one evening after falling asleep by Dogmeat seeming to clean himself by the fire. She was about to just drift off back to sleep when she noticed he was… doing something else. She felt her eyes widen in surprise at what she recognised. “Oh my,” she whispered to herself.

Dogmeat heard her and looked up. The whimper was a slight surprise before he started to lick his cock again. Getting onto her hand and knees, she carefully crawled closer to him as he whimpered again. “What’s wrong, boy?” She couldn’t help chuckle. “Are you horny?”

Alyssa would admit she’d finger blasted herself, a term used by Amata and herself whenever they fooled around, numerous times since leaving the vault. She was a young woman who had been in a fulfilling sexual relationship that ended as suddenly as it started. She knew what Dogmeat was feeling.

Dogmeat continued to lick himself and she felt sympathy for the poor animal. And she was surprised when what crossed her mind didn’t disgust her as much as she thought it would. And considering the cock on display was far larger than she ever imagined, she thought helping him would be amusing, at least.

Shuffling even closer to him, he whimpered once more as she carefully reached forward to carefully grab his cock. He stopped licking and growled, and she did worry he would bite her. But when seeming to understand she wanted to help, he didn’t react negatively when gently grasping his swollen cock. “Wow, it feels… different,” she stated.

Having never done it before, she figured it would be awkward for both of them, but Dogmeat was soon panting happily as she stroked his cock, his tail wagging as she picked up the tempo of her strokes. Feeling his cock start to throb, she assumed he was about to cum, and couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her when he finally did, shooting more cum than she could believe, with some of it coating her fingers. She wiped that on her shirt as Dogmeat seemed immediately relieved, standing up to lick her face. That made her giggle again. “Well, I’m happy to help, boy,” she said, “But I need some more sleep.”

What happened that night stayed on her mind, and with each day that passed, she found her thoughts turning to the dog. She was generally alone on the road with only him for a companion. She was… sexually frustrated, if she was honest. Dogmeat had a quite spectacular cock. Could she really cross that sort of line? She thought just thinking it would horrify her. In fact, it humoured her more than anything. And, to her real surprise, started to make her a little wet.

One night a little later, she had the most vivid dream of being fucked by Dogmeat. Slowly waking up, she wasn’t surprised that she’d been masturbating while she slept, amazed at how damp her panties were. Lifting her bedroll, she could have inhaled her scent, and figured Dogmeat would have definitely smelled her too.

With every day and night that passed, the hornier she got herself, and the more she was willing to give into temptation. And she had a feeling Dogmeat seemed to sense what she was thinking, or at least smelled her arousal, as he was soon showing plenty of interest in her pussy, burying his nose between her legs often enough that she almost moaned from time to time.

It was getting far too distracting and, in the end, she knew she would just give in. Finding an abandoned building, she headed inside with Dogmeat, pleased to find a generator still providing some power. Closing the door and blocking it so no-one could enter, there were a couple of beds with musty old mattresses, and a whole host of equipment that no doubt stopped working two hundred years ago.

Dropping her bag to the ground, she sat on the edge of the bed and patted it, Dogmeat jumping up and sitting beside her. Turning towards him, he immediately started to lick her face. “Your breath isn’t that great, boy,” she said with a chuckle, “Then again, I doubt mine is any better.”

Removing her jacket and shirt first, she kicked off her boots and socks, before lowering her trousers, sitting on the bed in just her underwear. Taking a few deep breaths, she laid back on the bed, undoing her bra and taking that off. Dogmeat watched her with interest as she spread her legs, gesturing to Dogmeat where to sit, He sat between her legs and sniffed the air. “That’s me, boy. I can’t begin to tell you how horny I am. And my thoughts have been all about you lately. I can’t get the vision of that cock out of my mind.”

She pointed to her pussy, Dogmeat lowering his nose, feeling it press into her groin. She gasped as he definitely seemed to like her scent. Moving the cloth that covered her pussy out of the way, Dogmeat didn’t need a second invitation to lick her. That made her gasp, but that alone sealed what she wanted. Quickly kicking off her underwear, she relaxed back as Dogmeat licked her pussy. There was no real skill involved but he had such a long tongue that it sent shivers up her spine immediately.

“Fuck, that’s good. Lick that pussy like you own it,” she murmured.

It didn’t take her long to orgasm. It wasn’t just the fact she was horny. It wasn’t just the fact the dog was pretty damned good. It was the fact it was the dog doing it that really made it better. Something so taboo, so deviant… She loved every second of it, and she let him continue as she enjoyed another couple of orgasms before she finally asked him to stop.

Lying back, enjoying the tingles across her body, she sensed Dogmeat still sitting between her legs, patting her chest as he gently rested his paws between her breasts, panting happily. “Well, since we’ve done that, I guess you deserve to cum as well. Might as well just bite the bullet eh?”

Gesturing for Dogmeat to step back, she spun around onto her stomach before lifting her arse slightly. Reaching back, she spread her pussy and beckoned him with a finger. She felt his nose sniff at her again. It took a little coaxing, obviously unsure, but he soon figured out what she wanted. He was already hard, which pleased her, and she gasped when feeling his cock spread her for the first time, immediately burying his entire length. He was certainly thicker than she realised.

“Fuck me, boy,” she moaned. Dogmeat seemed to understand, or simply enjoyed the feeling of being in her pussy, as he was soon pumping into her nice and fast. As he did that, she continued to fondle her clit, feeling more turned on than she had in her life. There she was miles from anywhere, alone with her dog, with his cock buried in her pussy, no doubt ready to cum inside her.

Dogmeat had stamina, she learned that much. It felt wonderful, better than any sex she had enjoyed with Amata. It was probably the taboo of what she was doing, effectively submitting to being Dogmeat’s bitch. Feeling his cock throb in her tight pussy, she moaned when feeling his cum start to spurt inside her. Then he knotted, something she was thankfully aware of. He soon started to whimper, reaching back to gently gasp a paw, using a reassuring tone. “It’s okay, boy,” she said softly, “It feels really good. And I love the fact you just came in my pussy.”

That first time cemented it. Dogmeat fucked her the rest of the night. Whenever he got hard, his cock was buried inside her pussy. The first couple of times, he mounted her from behind. Then she wanted to try on her back. He was a little confused at first, so she repositioned to hang her arse over the edge, with Dogmeat mounting her that way. It worked a treat, Dogmeat soon pumping into her again, finding her face licked constantly as he seemed rather happy to fuck her.

“Yeah, whoever said animals don’t fuck for fun was full of shit. Though I think you’re just enjoying leaving load after load in the pussy of your master.”

They slept well that evening, both of them worn out from hours of fucking. And that was her life for most nights the next couple of months. If she found somewhere that offered a modicum of privacy, she’d have fun with Dogmeat. Occasionally there’d be a bed, but she loved just being rutted on the floor by her dog, something so primal and animalistic in submitting to him in such a manner. He seemed to love licking her pussy, and she eventually plucked up the courage to suck his cock. Swallowing his load the first time wasn’t exactly pleasant, so she made do with letting him cum all over her face instead, finding a position that worked for them both.

She was miles away from the nearest town or anyone when she ran into trouble for the first time. She had sensed being followed by something or somethings, Dogmeat aware too, as he was as alert as she’d ever seen him. What she didn’t expect was the pack of feral dogs that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Dogmeat growled and she knew he was going to defend her, whatever the consequences. Checking the clip of her pistol, she cursed herself. “Two bullets,” she muttered, “Fuck.”

Two of them. Six dogs. The odds were not in their favour. Then she looked down at Dogmeat and back at the dogs. She chuckled to herself. “Fuck it, might work.”

Ordering Dogmeat to stay, she dropped her bag to the ground as she stepped forward, sensing the dogs were just watching her. Taking off her jack and shirt, she then took off her boots and socks, before removing her trousers, bra and panties, standing before them naked. There was absolutely no-one else around, not having passed anyone for days, so the chance of discovery was nil.

Lowering herself to the ground, she raised her arse and started to fondle her pussy. “Is this what you want?” she moaned, glancing around to see the dogs had stopped growling, now sniffing the air. “Yeah, that’s right. You don’t want to fight; you want to fuck. Well, you can all fuck me if you want. Fill me up with your doggy cum.”

Approaching her cautiously, she continued to rub her pussy, feeling herself getting wetter with every second, eventually sliding those fingers into her mouth, moaning happily. What seemed to be the pack leader approached, feeling his wet nose eventually press against her pussy. “You’re the alpha, are you?” she asked, “Well, give me that alpha cock, boy. Go on, stick your cock in.”

She was left thinking this was no ordinary dog. But when it slid its cock inside her, the only thing she worried about was being fucked by it and wanting it to cum inside her. Feeling it’s front legs rest on her, the dog was soon pumping into her nice and fast, reaching back to fondle herself again, moaning loudly as the other dogs circled around her.

As for the dog fucking her, she hadn’t got a good look at its cock but she knew it was bigger than Dogmeat’s, really spreading her tight pussy. When it was getting close to orgasm, she could feel its excitement build, fucking her even faster before she felt that familiar throb, her pussy filled with new doggy cum. As soon as the knot finished, the dog pulled out and three dogs fought over who would fuck her next. The biggest one won, and she moaned as another thick doggy cock slid inside her.

Despite the fact this was only meant to be a distraction, she was enjoying herself far too much for her own good, and she knew she’d stay there and have all six fuck her before she’d get up and move on. For the next couple of hours, that is precisely what happened, Dogmeat staying back as instructed, watching his master endlessly fucking by a pack of feral dogs.

When the sixth and last finally came inside her, the attitude change in the dogs was remarkable. The alpha approached her, nuzzling into her pussy as she stood up. Feeling cum dripping out of her, she didn’t bother with underwear as she got dressed, picking up her things. The dogs trotted away, but the alpha glanced back and barked. “I think they want us to follow, boy,” she said. Shrugging, she added, “What the hell, might as well.”

They led her to their den, which made her chuckle. There was abandoned furniture and the remains of animals that had hunted and captured. Taking a seat on the lounge, the six dogs were rather excitable. Cautious of Dogmeat, they at least allowed him into their den, though whenever he approached her, they growled.

“Well, looks like the alpha thinks he owns me,” she chuckled, “Guess there are worse things in life. Fuck it, a good a place as any to settle down for a little while. Been on the road for ages.”

She lost track of how long she remained there. She lost track of everything, if she was honest, as she gave into the most primal, base desires in her mind. After a few months, she had stopped wearing clothes, always wet and ready to get down on the ground to be fucked. After at least a year, though she had lost complete track of time, she couldn’t remember when she last spoke, couldn’t even remember how to speak, making do with gestures, grunts and moans. She was filthy dirty, hair a matted mess, covered in numerous scratches from the constant rough fucking, copious amounts of cum that filled her pussy and arse, and she considered herself nothing but the den bitch. Whatever they desired, she did for them, and she did so happily. If she was capable, she’d have given birth to numerous litters by now.

The alpha fucked her constantly. He was in charge. He always got to fuck her first. But the other five, and Dogmeat, always got their turns. Through simple gestures, simple fucking turned into fucking and sucking. And the dogs also found an accident taste for anal. It hurt like hell to begin with, considering she had nothing to use to help her, but after the first couple of times, she’d willingly spread her arse cheeks and offer her tight hole as much as her pussy.

She ended up living like a dog, unsure when her behaviour changed, barely noticing in the end, as it felt completely natural to live alongside them. She wandered around on her hands and knees. She ate what they ate. She helped keep them clean in her own unique way. She slept with the alpha every night, always ready to be fucked whenever he wanted, rutting in the dirt like the feral dogs they were, her pussy belonging to him and the pack. She felt like she could understand his wants and needs. They also protected her, all seven dogs keeping her safe from any predators.

When she was discovered, she would have been considered barely human. The alpha was busy fucking her, mounting her from behind, when she heard a loud bang. All the dogs disappeared immediately, the alpha leaving her high and dry. She whimpered like a dog, reaching back to bring herself to orgasm, glaring at the intruder, her whimpers turning into a growl.

“What the fuck?” the human asked himself. When he approached, she barked at him, baring her teeth, growling again. “Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you?” She barked again and growled, getting onto her hands and knees, ready to attack. The human took a step back, holding his arms wide. “Okay, okay. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He got down on one knee, putting away whatever the thing was in his hand. He gestured to her. “Come on. Come closer, I won’t hurt you,” he said gently.

She approached the human cautiously. She didn’t trust anyone but the pack. She trusted the alpha completely. She wondered where they had gone. As she approached the human, Dogmeat appeared nearby. The human pulled the thing out again and waved it around. She barked at the human, arching her back and growling. Dogmeat approached her carefully, nuzzling into her neck before standing alongside her. She nuzzled into her neck in return, licking each other’s faces.

Dogmeat sat down on his hind legs, so that’s what she did. Both of them looked at the human. “Jesus Christ,” he whispered, “How long has it been, Alyssa?” She cocked her head. That name sounded familiar. The human shook his head. “You’ve been gone for years. Everyone thought you were dead!”

She opened her mouth and panted like a dog to show the human she meant no harm. The human approached her cautiously, and when he touched her head, she felt a smile form. “Your name is Alyssa. You are human. You disappeared three years ago. We had no idea…”

She understood the words but didn’t quite know what they meant. All she cared about was the pack. She glanced at Dogmeat and whimpered, nuzzling his neck. “I scared them off. What you’re doing, or what they’re doing… I don’t know what any of you are doing. But you don’t belong here.”

The human disappeared, returning later as she rested on her butt, spreading her legs in the hope the alpha would smell her and return. She knew how to attract his attention. He loved her pussy, she knew that much. But it didn’t work. There was no sign of him.

The human approached with something familiar. She growled as he lowered his hand towards her head. When he tried to touch her neck, she tried to bite him, forcing his hand back. Dogmeat growled at the same time. “I’ll handle you next as you’re clearly not feral… or not much anyway. But I need to take care of her first.”

He moved quickly the next time, slow to react when the thing wrapped around her neck. Then she felt something prick her neck, and she fell instantly asleep. She had no idea how long she slept for, but she woke up in some sort of cage, her ankles and wrists bound, Dogmeat fast asleep beside her. Gently nuzzling his body, he didn’t react, feeling the whimper escape her.

“You awake, Alyssa?” She pulled at the restraints and growled. “It’s for your own protection. You might as well get comfortable as it’s a long journey. There’s really only one place I can possibly take you to get the help you need.” She started to bark, but it provoked no response. Feeling her throat get sore, she settled back down and sighed, before feeling sleepy again.

She didn’t know how many days she remained in the cage, but she ended up in a place full of buildings, approaching what looked like an enormous ship. When it came to a stop, a bunch of humans were waiting for her. The human who had taken her stepped off the cart and approached them.

“I can’t believe you found her. Where was she?”

“Five day’s ride away. She was… She was living in a den… with a pack of feral dogs.”

“Dear god,” one of them muttered.

“Is she healthy?”

“I have no idea. She doesn’t communicate except for barks and growls. She’s completely forgotten who she is. And… I think she’s been engaging in sexual acts with the pack. I think that’s been going on for a long time.”

“Jesus Christ,” another human exclaimed.

"The dog with her?”

“He wasn’t like the others. I had a feeling he wasn’t feral. Considering he’s the only one who returned after firing my gun, I think… I think he might have been her dog before whatever happened.”

An older man approached the cage. She immediately growled. She didn’t trust anyone but the pack. When he put his fingers on the bar, she leapt forward to bite them, pulling at the restraints, barking and growling. “Fuck me, she’s completely feral,” another human stated.

“We need to help her. Whatever it takes. That’s my daughter in there.”

She cocked her head at that word. She searched her memory for what that meant but… nothing came to mind. But he seemed to be in charge. She knew what to do then, spinning around and offering herself, spreading her pussy nice and wide, eager to feel alpha cock inside her. If the pack was no longer around, she would find the next dominant alpha. The human turned around. “Get her out of there. Wash her down. Treat her wounds. Get her some damned clothes. Then put her in an empty room. This is going to take a lot of work to even begin to bring her back.”

They distracted her and she never felt the thing that touched her neck, knocking her out. She only came around once free of her restraints, feeling a restraint around her neck. The cage door was open though. She sniffed and thought about freedom. She wanted to return to the pack and her alpha. Nudging Dogmeat, he was still asleep, but she put her head onto his belly and could sense he was still alive.

“Come on, Alyssa. Time to go inside,” the human said, pulling a long pole that dragged her closer to the door. She pulled against it and barked loudly numerous times.

“Jesus, the bitch is strong,” the other human said.

“Just drag her sorry arse out of there. I’m not dealing with some feral bitch all day.”

She was pulled out of the cage and onto the ground. On her hands and knees, the humans turned her over, keeping their distance. Moving backwards, they forced her to follow, feeling the restraint tighten around her neck if she didn’t cooperate. So she followed them into the big ship, finding it smelled funny, full of humans who all looked at her with curiosity. She was led to a large empty room, the two humans carefully removing the restraints. Soon as she was free, she charged towards them, but the door was slammed in her face. She barked at the closed door until her throat went dry before circling the room a few times, had a pee in the corner, then lay down in a ball on the ground.

She was woken up by something licking her face, opening her eyes to see Dogmeat. She immediately licked his face in return, and it didn’t take long before she was offering herself to him, Dogmeat eagerly mounting her, sliding his cock inside her. She grunted and growled as he fucked her, loving the feeling of her lovers’ cock inside her. It didn’t last long until he came inside her.

Then she felt something prick her neck, reaching back to grab whatever it was, but she collapsed to the ground before she could figure out what it was.

She was stirred back to life by voices.

“I can’t believe we witnessed that,” a voice said.

“I know. Call it… morbid curiosity,” another voice stated, one she didn’t recognise, “I wanted to know if all our suspicions were correct. What we saw confirmed it completely. I have no doubt that, for most of the last three years, she’s… you know, been fucked by… dogs. But the thing is, I think she believes she’s a dog too. She’s got no memory of who she was.” There was a sigh. “I don’t know how we even begin to restore her psychological profile,” the voice muttered.

“I think we start with the basics,” another voice added, “Wash her. Cut her hair. Give her some medical treatment. She could probably do with some real food. God only knows what she’s survived on, or how she’s survived.”

“She’s your daughter, James, but I don’t think you should be dealing any of this. I think you’re still grieving the daughter you thought you lost. And that woman in there isn’t your daughter. My professional opinion is that your daughter is gone. What we’re left with, I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Humans walked in a little later. She sat on her hind legs, watching them curiously. Noticing they had a restraint, she bared her teeth and growled. The human lowered himself to her eyes level. “It’s a collar, see?” he said, showing her, “It won’t hurt you. But you need to wear it as you need to be on a leash. Then we’ll go for a walk.”

She liked the sound of a walk. She remembered going for walks with the alpha. They’d walk for a while, then they’d fuck, walk a little further, fuck some more, then head back to the den, where they’d all fuck her. She whimpered at the memory, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. “I have no idea what you’re thinking in there, Alyssa. I can’t even begin to comprehend what you’ve gone through.” She whimpered again, and the human touched her cheek with his fingers. “But you are safe here. Trust me.”

The collar wasn’t too tight, and once she was leashed, she cautiously followed the human. He walked slowly as she walked on her front and back legs. The floor was cold to the touch and hard on her knees. She was led into a different room, placed in a small room. She waited a while before water started to fall from above. It was cold at first though quickly turned warm. She hissed as the water touched sore parts on her body, particularly her back. Humans approached her, though stayed back, as they used some sort of stick and cloth to wash her down. She… enjoyed it, panting happily.

“Turn around, Alyssa.”

She understood that instruction, doing what they said. She didn’t think they wanted to fuck her, so she didn’t lower herself down. She felt the cloth move all over her body. She whimpered when it touched the sore parts, crawling back to rest against the wall. “They must really hurt,” one of the humans said.

“We need to wash her hair before we cut it. I’ll go in. I think she’ll react to a man by offering herself.”

She watched the human approach her carefully. The water falling on her stopped, the human getting down onto her knees in front of her. She gestured to her head. “Wash your hair.”

She understood the words, though couldn’t remember exactly what they meant. But the woman seemed kindly. She leaned forward and sniffed her arm, and she liked the smell. She panted to show she was happy. Feeling something poured onto her hair, she felt the human running fingers through her thick hair. It hurt at times, making her whimper, the human saying “Sorry, Alyssa,” each time. The human spent a long time on her hair before the water turned on again, the human staying nearby and continuing to was her hair.

“Should we get her to stand up?” the other human asked.

“I’m not sure she’s even capable. I wonder what damage it’s done to her legs and back.”

Leashed again, she was led back out into the hall, following the kind human into another room. They told her to sit and she obeyed, remembering that word and what it meant. She looked around, not recognising anyone or anything. The same kind human approaches, sitting on a chair, rolling towards her. She made a gesture. “Cut your hair,” she said, holding up something in her hand, watching as she gently grabbed some of her hair and cutting it.

She sat there happy, if not a little tired, as she noticed more and more of her hair land around her. She didn’t quite understand why they were doing it, but it didn’t hurt, and when the women was finished, she rested her head on her leg. The woman smiled with kind eyes, feeling her scratch her head. “I’m so sorry, Alyssa. None of us knew. You just disappeared.” The woman sounded upset, so she snuggled up closer to her, resting her head against her body. The kind woman stroked her face and hair, which made her feel better.

“How’s she doing?” a voice she recognised asked, looking up to see the man who called her his daughter.

“She’s relaxing. It’s been a big few days.”

“We haven’t even started the journey, but at least she’s clean, smells better, and looks slightly more human.” The new human lowered himself down. “Alyssa, we need to take you to see a doctor. You have numerous wounds that have likely been infected for a long time. It’s amazing you’re not… a hell of a lot worse off. Michelle here will take you to the office. The doctor will help you sleep while he works.”

She was led to a different part of the ship. She was helped up onto the gurney by two strong humans. Stretching out her legs, she cried out as pain shot through her entire body. The human in a white coat watched her curiously before she burst into tears, the pain simply too much, looking at the human and whimpering. He nodded at her, running a hand over her head. “I’ll get you something to ease the pain, Alyssa. When did you last even straighten your legs?”

The man in the white coat gave her something for the pain, before she felt a sharp pain in her hind leg. Before she could react, she felt herself drift off.

* * *

_Six months later…_

Walking was still difficult, still suffering dizzy spells if she remained standing for any length of time. Her legs were still getting used to being used normally. Her back was at least getting better. Those first few weeks standing up had been ones of absolute agony.

It had taken months of all manner of therapy before she began to feel even vaguely human again. The ship practically rejoiced the day she said her first word. When she took her first step towards her father, he said he was prouder than when she’d taken her first as a child. Just leaning to dress again was a challenge, her mind sometimes confused by simple things like buttons.

But, with the intense therapy, her frazzled mind slowly but surely restored itself. She was warned the emotional impact of everything would be difficult, the life she lived before, the life she had lived with the pack, and the ramifications it had on her, on who she was as a person.

Slowly but surely she opened up about how and why she ended up living how she did. It was difficult sharing that with people who had been kind but were strangers. Having her father present at times made it even more difficult, but she could understand why he needed to hear, simply because he needed to understand, to comprehend what his daughter had gone through.

Her words were still returning, her speech still faltering somewhat, but she managed to explain the basics.

“Where did you meet your dog?”

She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She hadn’t seen him since that last time they had made love. “Is he dead?” she asked quietly

“No. He’s… safe. With a family. It was best for you both, Alyssa,” her father replied.

“Your dog, Alyssa?” the therapist asked gently.

“Scrapyard. Near Minefield.”

“How long were you together before you… had sexual relations?”

“Um…” She counted on her fingers. “After one week, I help him cum. He was… horny. Stiff. He needed help. I help him. Um… Do you mean sex? Like… in my vagina.”

“Yes, Alyssa. When did you have sex with Dogmeat in your vagina?”

She counted on her fingers. “Um, two weeks later. Building was quiet. Safe. Could lock door. Dogmeat fucked me inside. Many times. Lots of cum.” She couldn’t help giggle at the memory. They expected her to feel ashamed about it. She feigned it, but every memory shared with Dogmeat would always be a fond one, no matter what they demanded.

“And that continued after?”

She nodded. “Every night. Usually. We were alone. Never bothered. I liked him fucking me. It felt good.” She’d heard many comments the more she confessed to happening. Again, she felt no shame about it.

“What about the feral pack? How did you end up with them?”

“Um… Later, I’m not sure how long. Dogmeat and I walking. They approach. Danger. So I offer myself to them. The alpha comes closer. Smells my scent. Likes it. He fucked me. Then the others, they all fucked me too. It kept me safe. Dogmeat safe. If not fuck me, they kill us.”

“Why follow them?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I… I had liked it. All them fucking me.” Her father couldn’t look at her. She knew it would be difficult to hear all this.

“When do you think you started to change? When do you think you became a dog?”

“I don’t know. You’re smart man, you can… figure out. All I know is that with pack, I was safe. They loved me. Cared for me. And we had sex lots. I enjoyed it. Made me feel good. Made my pussy feel good. Liked all the… cum… Um…do you need big detail?”

“As much as you’re comfortable with. This is for yourself as much as it is for us.”

She sighed. “I liked being dog. I felt free. I was part of pack. Alpha loved me. I loved alpha. I was his bitch.”

“Alyssa,” her father whispered.

She wiped her cheeks. “It truth, father! I know you want me to feel shame.”

“Not shame, we’re just trying to understand,” the other man said.

“I didn’t want to leave! Why did you bring me back here? I was happy. I had my pack. My alpha and my dogs. No-one was hurting me, hurting us. Nothing here for me. Now I have only memories.”

“It’s not normal, Alyssa,” the kind woman said.

She gestured. “This normal? How? I remember… vault. Is that normal? There is no normal. Everything around us dead. Destroyed. What is left? Nothing. I had found happiness. You took it from me.” She wiped her cheeks again. “I will not say sorry. I will not feel shame. I want to go back. Not happy here. Never be happy.”

She noticed they all shared a glance. “That’s not possible, Alyssa,” her father said.

“Why not? What is here for me?”

“Humanity.”

She scoffed. “Humans no better than dogs most of the time. Pack was loyal to me.”

“Until the end,” the other man said.

“You scared them off with gun. How can dog fight against gun? They would have come back for me. Dogmeat did. He always loyal.”

“The last time, with Dogmeat, here. How did you feel?”

“Loved. Desired. I loved his cock inside me. Loved him when he cum. He was my first. I’ll always love him. Dogmeat’s bitch, that’s my name.” She sighed. “I’m tired. I stop talking now.”

Her speech might have been faltering, and she was suffering numerous other problems, but the one thing she had was cunning. She certainly learned that when with the pack. Slowly but surely, she hid supplies where she could get them. She had a plan. A simple plan, but a plan nonetheless. She would leave and not return. She would find the pack again. Though only after finding Dogmeat first.

It took a few months, left thinking it was too long. She faked ‘getting better’ but it was definitely all an act. She cared nothing for her fellow humans. They were ugly things. Lacked the loyalty of the pack.

She disappeared one evening. They’d stopped guarding her by then, free to roam the ship and the immediate area outside. Before leaving, she managed to find out where Dogmeat was. Under the cover of a moonless night, she snuck out of the ship with the supplies she needed, avoiding the nearby patrols.

Dogmeat had been homed nearby, which made her life easily. Heading towards the house she knew he was at, she was thankful there was only a small fence and he was outside. He definitely smelled her before anything, but he was smart enough to remain silent, slinking towards her as he stuck his head through the fence. He licked her face immediately before he managed to weave his way through the fence.

Together, they disappeared into the night.

It took her over a week to be anywhere near the region where she’d found the pack, but she had vague memories of particular landmarks. She found the building where she had fucked Dogmeat the first time, and they repeated history upon visiting the second time, weeping as his cock slipped inside her pussy as he fucked her as eagerly as ever.

It took another week, their supplies running low, when her senses kicked in. Stripping off her clothes, stuffing those in her bag, she got down on her hands and knees, heading into the bush.

She found the den. And the alpha was there, as were the five others. They smelled her immediately, the six barking as they approached her. Her face was licked immediately, feeling them nibble at her body, while she felt noses at her pussy, relieved to feel she was as wet as she ever was. She didn’t care about being comfortable, she just wanted the alpha, to feel his love again. Lowering her head, she offered herself to him, weeping again when she felt his thick cock slide inside her.

She was home again.

* * *

_Five years later... (epilogue)_

Her lover barked. She could sense him aging, but he was still her protector. And he still fucked her every night. She willingly took his cock every time, overjoyed at the feeling of him shooting his load into her pussy. She wondered why she hadn’t born him puppies yet but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the pack. Their numbers had increased, though due to the loss of two. She had whimpered when they had died. New dogs had approached, though, and after time, they were accepted, and added to the list of her lovers.

Dogmeat was also aging, though he still loved her just as much. He wasn’t quite the fuck the alpha was, but she loved him more than anyone. He’d been her first, the most loyal. Her alpha understood, and she slept each night between them. She loved it when they both fucked her, feeling their thick doggy cocks pumping into her leaving load after load in her pussy and arse.

She had vague memories of a time long ago, of being around humans, who had told her lies. She remembered faces and certain words. They made her angry.

When her lover barked, the pack was immediately alert, all of them sniffing. When her lover growled, she sensed someone was approaching. Sitting up on her legs, she felt her alpha and Dogmeat converge on her. No doubt they remembered the last time a stranger had approached and had taken her from them.

Two humans approached, one of them carrying a stick of some sort, the other walking forward with arms outstretched. Both of them stopped as they were met with nothing but growls, hers the loudest of all, barking at the humans she remembered.

“Told you, James. I told you. We didn’t stand a chance. She was gone. Should have just left her here to start with. Bringing her back was only ever going to cause you both pain”

“I just had to see it for myself before I wash my hands of this. Of her. She’s made her choice.”

The human with the hair on his face approached. She had a vague memory of him, but couldn’t place it. But she recognised him. He walked until he was close enough to almost reach out and touch her. She pulled back slightly.

“You might remember me, you might not. I was your father, Alyssa. I say was because, you see, the daughter my wife gave birth to and helped raise is no longer here. What I see in front of me now? I honestly can’t explain.” He sighed, running a hand over his head. “All I can say is that, if you are happy here, dragging you away will only cause you pain. We did everything to help you get better, but I guess it just wasn’t enough.”

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something. She hadn’t used words in such a long time. She’d forgotten most of them. She didn’t need them. Not with her pack. She met the eyes of the human, trying to convey what she felt. “Ha…. Ha…. Happy,” she said, her voice rough.

The human smiled and stepped forward. He offered an upturned palm. Recognising the signal, she leaned forward, the human stroking her cheek before trying to run fingers through her hair, which he couldn’t do. “My daughter is truly gone, but if what I see in front of me is truly happy, then I will turn around and walk away. We won’t return again.”

She watched as the human carefully stepped back towards the other human, and not turning around, walked backwards before they disappeared from sight. Her pack calmed down immediately, returning to their positions on the ground, feeling Dogmeat rest on the ground beside her, as she nuzzled into the neck of her alpha. She positioned herself, raising her arse and spreading her pussy, offering herself to him.

She sighed when she felt his cock inside her, and he was quickly fucking her eagerly as he always did. She loved her alpha. Always had, always would, until the day he was gone. Then she would find a new alpha and give herself to him. She was aware of other packs in the area. For now, though, she was loyal to her current alpha. She loved his cock. She loved it when he fucked her. She loved it when the pack took their turns with her. She loved being their bitch.

She was happy because she was home.


End file.
